Como ser Pai?
by Mishiran
Summary: Uma gravidez pode mudar a vida de um casal... Principalmente, dum jovem rapaz! E se o bebê estar para nascer! [Oneshot:InuKag]


_#Mish segurando os cabelos do Inu enquanto os Homens de Preto (MIB) puxam-a pelo pé#  
NÃO! ELE TEM QUE SER MEU! _

* * *

**_Capitulo dedicado à:_** _Meu **pai** e a todos os pais do mundo!  
_**_Sumário_:** _Uma gravidez pode mudar a vida de um casal... Principalmente, dum jovem rapaz! E se o bebê estar para nascer! _  
**Casal – **Inu & Kagome  
**Escrito por** – Mishiran Mustang ( _Mish-chan_ ) 

Data: **_8/08/04 _**(Inicio às 10:00 a.m / Termino às 11:51 a.m)

* * *

**-Tem certeza de que está bem? –** a voz masculina soou preocupada. O jovem de longos cabelos dourados, olhos dourados e usando um boné preto que combinava com sua roupa ajudou a moça a se sentar num dos bancos daquele enorme shopping. Enquanto ela apenas 'disse' que "_Sim!_" com um pequeno movimento com a cabeça. 

**-Foi só uma pontada... Não se preocupe!- **ela disse com voz baixa, passando as mãos pelos cabelos que lhe caiam pela face branca. Acariciou a própria e enorme barriga com a outra mão na tentativa de fazer que as dores passassem.

**- Não se preocupe...!- **o rapaz se ajoelhou na frente dela e pôs sua mão sobre dela na barriga, antes que pudesse encarar os olhos azuis da jovem. **–Como quer que eu não me preocupe? Vocês dois são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida!**

**-Ou nós duas!-** ela deu um pequeno sorriso, ignorando as dores que aumentavam, e ele girou os olhos. **– Pode ser uma menina!**

_**Como ser... Pai? **_

**-Não mude a conversa, Kagome!**

**-Eu não fiz isso!**

**-Claro que não! Foi o lobo mau! – **disse sarcástico e ela não pode evitar dar um pequeno riso.** – Acho melhor ir ao hospital ver...**

**-Não foi nada! Apenas uma dor normal, Inu-Yasha!**

**-Normal? Sentir dor é normal!**

**-Quando se está grávida de quase nove meses e...**

**-Ok!-** ele interrompeu, antes que ela começasse a falar e falar e falar... Conhecia sua esposa muita bem para saber que tentaria o enrolar sobre as dores que estava sentindo. **–Mas vamos para o hospital e...**

**-Não preciso de hospital! Eu estou ótima! – **ela o interrompeu. Parou um instante para pegar o ar e se concentrar para fazer uma cara convincente, ignorando as dores. **– Eu só preciso ir para casa e descansar!**

Ele pareceu analisar a proposta da esposa, antes de concordar com um "_Tudo bem!_". Ele a ajudou se levanta e a caminhar até o estacionamento do shopping, já que ela não permitiu que ele a carregasse nos braços!

Já fazia um pouco mais de três anos que estavam casados e apenas alguns meses que viviam a tensão inesperada e esperada da gravidez... Inu-Yasha acomodou a jovem no banco do passageiro e se dirigiu ao seu lugar. Logo, estavam percorrendo as ruas de Tókio. Kagome encostou a cabeça no banco, observando o jovem mudar de macha.

Ambos, talvez, nunca haviam imaginado, quando eram mais jovens, que tudo acabariam assim... Depois de tudo os acontecimentos: a busca pelos fragmentos da jóia, a luta contra Narak,... Eles estavam juntos, como marido e mulher e todo o resto. Vivendo na sua era e trabalhando! Não ganhavam muito... Ela como professora de História e ele como professor de artes marciais. Mas, com o que ganhavam, dava para vive com dignidade.

Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto ele dirigia sua atenção nas ruas. Como uma pequena noticia pode mudar toda uma família... Se bem que eles só se tornariam realmente uma família daqui uns poucos dias...

_"A jovem sentiu alguém abraçar por trás e, em seguidos, beijos pelo seu pescoço. Não impediu ou fez alguma coisa do tipo... Apenas relaxou. Já estavam a algum tempo juntos para saber quem era... Também! Ele tinha um toque único que fazia seu corpo estremecer, um beijo único que fazia pedir cada vez mais e mais... Largou a colher, na qual batia o bolo, dentro da tigela com a massa e se virar para encontrar aqueles olhos dourados. _

_**-Feliz aniversário!-** disse, sorrindo, enquanto sentia as mãos envolta de sua cintura puxá-la mais contra o corpo masculino. _

_**-Espero que não tenha esquecido o meu presente!- **comentou sorriu._

_**-Inu-Yasha!- **ela deu um leve um tapa no braço forte dele, enquanto abria mais o sorriso._

**_-Não pode brigar comigo por estar sendo sincero! _**

_**-Eu não vou brigar com você! Pelo menos, não hoje!- **ele estreitou os olhos para ela ao ouvir as ultimas palavras. **– Mas... O que quer de presente?**_

_**- O que quero? Hummm...- **ele pareceu estar pensando antes de mordiscar a orelha da jovem e sussurrar alto o suficiente apenas para que ela escutasse. **–Você, pode?**_

_**- Baka! –** ela sorriu mais ainda, antes de continuar! **– Eu já sou sua!**_

_**- Ah, é?-** ele se afastou um pouco para admirar os olhos dela._

_**- Claro!... O-O que...? – **Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa quando viu o rapaz por uma das mãos em seus joelhos e pegando-a no colo, num movimento rápido._

_**- Apenas pegando o que é meu!-** ele disse começando a sair da cozinha._

_**- Inu-Yasha, me ponha no chão!- **ela pediu enquanto colocava as mão no pescoço dele para ficar mais segura e ele caminhava por um corredor.**-Será que dá para me pôr no chão! –** ela pediu de novo, depois de alguns minutos._

_**-Não! –** ele disse, entrando no quarto de ambos._

**_-Eu tenho que voltar para cozinha... A massa do..._**

_**-E daí! Esquece aquela maldita massa! –** ele a pos na cama e a cobriu com seu corpo.** – Temos coisas melhores para fazer! –** ele calou com um beijo._

_Como era boa a vida de casados! Sempre era assim... Sempre terminava assim! Sem indecisões, sem lutas, sem jóia, sem youkais, sem perigo,... Apenas ele, ela e a casa que moravam. Ela o empurrou para que ele se afastasse_

_**-O que...- **ele começou, enquanto ela, o mais rápido que podia, levantou-se e correu para o banheiro daquela suíte. Soltou um suspiro e sentou na cama. **– Você devia ia ao médico! Esses enjôos só vêm aumentando.-** ele moveu suas sensíveis orelhas caninas podendo escutar melhor o que acontecia no banheiro e, logo, a voz da jovem._

**_- Eu já fui!_**

_**-E nem me avisou! –** ele pareceu estar um pouco com raiva pelo fato de não ter sido comunicado pela esposa. **–Feh! E o que ele disse?**_

_**-Que eu estou bem... Apenas que isso vai continuar por um bom tempo! –** ela disse a última frase baixo o bastante para que ele, no quarto, não a ouvisse!_

_**-Então, por que está passando mal? –** ele levantou-se e começou a tirar a blusa que estava. _

**_-Não nada! Isso é normal!_**

_**-Normal! Vomitar até as tripas é normal?-** ele jogou a camisa na poltrona que havia no quarto e pegou outra que estava em cima dessa. Mas parou ao ver um pequeno embrulho embaixo da bolsa da jovem que também estava sobre tal móvel. _

**_-Não foi isso que quis dizer... Apenas que é normal uma mulher passar o que eu estou passando._**

_**-E o que está passando? – **ele pegou o embrulho curioso. Examinou-o, analisou-o,... Mas nada conseguiu descobrir._

_**-Nada de... O que está fazendo?- **ela indagou na porta que dava ao quarto e ele, velozmente, se virou para ela, escondendo o embrulho nas costas._

**_-Nada!_**

_**-Nada? O que tem em sua mão?-** ela se aproximou dele._

**_-Nada!_**

_**-Inu-Yasha! Eu conheço você a bastante tempo... Eu sei que está com escondendo algo! Então, me dê logo!- **ela esticou uma das mãos para ele, enquanto, a outra, se mantinha em sua cintura._

**_-Já disse que é nada!_**

**_-Passa logo antes q nunca mais me veja!_**

_**-Ok! Ok! Ta aqui! Satisfeita!- **ele entregou o embrulho na mão dela e se sentou na cama de novo._

_**-Muito!- **ela disse olhando o embrulho... Uma caixa envolvida com um papel de presente azul._

_**-Será que podia minha querida esposa dizer quem é o admirador dela?-** Kagome se virou para ele parecendo confusa. **– Acho que eu tenho o direito de saber quem é o maldito que anda dando presente para minha mulher! –** ele ressaltou a 'minha' e ela apenas riu. **– E ainda ri! –** ele levantou da cama com raiva._

_**-Como você é bobo! Não precisa ficar com ciúme e não ganhei isso de ninguém! Fui eu quem comprei! – **ela aproximou dele e pôs a mão livre no braço de dele, já que outra estava ocupada segurando a caixa._

_**-Bah! E quem disse que eu estava com ciúme! –** ele perguntou virando o rosto._

**_-Não estava?_**

_**-Claro que não!-** ele disse afastando do toque dela._

**_-Que bom! Então não vai ligar se eu aceitar o convite do vizinho para sair! _**

_**-QQUUUEEEEEEEE? –** ele virou-se para ela com muita, muita raiva!_

_**-O que você ouviu! – **ela jogou o embrulho em cima da cama e cruzou os braços sobre o peito._

_**-Aquele maldito...- **ele bufou.-** Ele vai morrer por atazanar MINHA mulher! – **encaminhou-se em direção a porta._

**_-Inu-Yasha..._**

**_-Não adianta me impedir, Kagome! Eu..._**

**_-Que isso! Eu não vou impedi-lo!_**

_**-Não vai?- **ele parou na porta e se virou para ela._

**_-Não! Eu só quero saber se você vai matar todos os homens do prédio?_**

_Ele parou um minuto... Até que em sua mente veio um pequeno detalhe: eles moravam na cobertura dum prédio com 42 apartamentos! _

**_-Err... Quem foi?_**

_**-E por que acha que eu vou dizer? Acha que eu irei denunciar meu amante? –** ela disse tentando controlar o riso._

_**-Amante...! Então, você tem um amante? –** perguntou. Onde um pode brincar... Dois podem!_

**_-Claro! Você acha que eu ia agüentar você durante dois anos sem ter alguém bom de cama? _**

_**-Está insinuando que eu não sou bom, é? -** ele envolveu a cintura dela e os dois começaram a dar passos para trás._

**_-Você é horrível! Tem que admitir!_**

**_-Engraçado... Não é isso que você diz a noite!_**

_**-E que... Que eu sei fingir muito bem! AAhh! – **eles acabaram por cair na cama macia._

_**-Fingir, né? – **ele beijou o pescoço dela._

**_-Hum-rum! E muito bem! _**

**_-Sei... _**

_**-Inu-Yasha... –** ela chamou depois de algum tempo._

_-**Hum?**_

**_-Pare, vamos! Eu tenho que terminar com o bolo!_**

**_-Me dê um bom motivo!_**

**_-Se sair de cima de mim, agora! Eu... Eu não vou fazer Ramem para você!_**

_**-Ok! Você venceu! –** ela riu, enquanto ele deslizava para um canto da cama. Sentou na cama e olhou para caixa que estava ao seu lado. **– O que é isso?**_

_**-Bom... Eu queria esperar um... Momento certo para isso, mas... –** Ela pegou o embrulho e começou a admirá-lo. **– Já que você o encontrou... Toma! –** ela esticou a mão com o embrulho para ele que se sentou parecendo não compreender o gesto._

**_-É para mim?_**

_Ela balançou a cabeça informando que sim. Ele pegou o embrulho e retirou o papel que a cobria ora olhando para a caixa, ora olhando para a esposa. Abriu a caixa branca que estava encoberta pelo papel de presente e sentiu-se mais confuso com o conteúdo desta. Olhou para Kagome que desviou os olhos e começou a admirar um ponto fixo a sua frente. Dentro da caixinha, havia um envelope meio amarelado e par de sapatinhos... Para bebê! _

_**-O que...?– **ele tentou perguntou, mas a jovem virou-se de costa para ele e pode ouvir e sentir as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto escondido._

_Abaixou os olhos e voltou a admirar o conteúdo da caixinha... Pegou o envelope e abriu. Retirou a única folha dentro dele e desdobrou-a começando a lê-la. Seu coração disparou... Estava há bastante tempo vivendo naquela era e sabia exatamente o que estava escrito na folha... Principalmente, o "POSITIVO"! _

**_-Kagome, você está..._**

_**-To!- **ele olhou para a jovem a sua frente, mas pode apenas admirar os cabelos negros soltos que cobriam as costas dela.-** Eu estou esperando filho! –** ela disse entre soluços..._

_Ele... Seria pai! Olhou incrédulo para a folha. Estavam a tanto tempo juntos... Fazia quase seis anos que se conheciam... E, agora, teriam um... Um... Filho! Ele se endireitou na cama, pondo as pernas para fora... Pai... Ele ia ser pai! Deixou seu corpo tombar para trás, enquanto um sorriso bobo formava em seus lábios._

_**-Eu... Eu... Eu... –** tentava dizer alguma coisa... Mas pareciam que as palavras tinham fugido._

_**-Inu-Yasha... – **a jovem se virou para ele. Ajeitou-se para poder encarar os olhos dele. Sabia que o rapaz não estava preparado para tal acontecimento... Nem ela estava!_

_Encararam-se por algum tempo... Tempo incontável e imperceptível! Como se em vez de fala, usassem os olhares para se comunicar entre si. Até que uma lagrima dela escorreu pelos olhos dela, percorreu sua face e parou apenas nos lábios dele! _

_**-Pai! – **ele levantou-se de supetão, sentando na cama. **– Eu vou ser pai!**_

_A jovem concordou balançando a cabeça e deixando que mais uma lágrima escorresse pelo rosto. Ele secou o rosto dela com a própria mão..._

**_-Porque está chorando!_**

_**-Sei lá... –** ela sussurrou._

_Ele a puxou para um abraço... Um forte e gostoso abraça. E ela escutou as palavras na voz dele... Baixa e tão sedutora... _

**_-Sabia que eu sou homem mais feliz do mundo..."_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOo******

**-Aí!-** ela murmurou já cama... As dores pareciam aumentar cada vez mais.

**-Tem certeza que está bem? –** ele se virou para ela. Já tinham chegado em casa fazia algum tempo...

**-Um pouco...**

**-Eu disse que devíamos ter passado num médico! – **ele olhou para o relógio que marcava 00:15. Soltou um suspiro. **– Porque não troca de roupa! Está com a mesma roupa que saímos...**

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Enquanto olhava para frente... Concentrada em algum ponto fixo na parede branco-gelo.

**- Tente dormi, Kagome! Amanhã bem cedinho, nós vamos ao médico.- **ele levantou-se da cama, revelando o que vestia... Um pijama cinza escuro composto por um short e uma blusa de manga. Deu a volta na cama e pegou a mão dela. –** Venha vou ajudá-la.**

**-Inu-Yasha... – **ela sussurrou com os olhos fechados e tentando não demonstrar a dor que sentia.

**-Hu?**

**-Acho melhor ir ao hospital agora... A bolsa... Estourou! –** ele olhou confuso a ela.

**- Que bolsa?**

**-A... Bolsa, Inu-Yasha...-** ele girou os olhos, antes de virar e admirar a poltrona... Lá estava a bolsa preta que ela sempre carregava... Parecia estar intacta!

**-Não. Ela ta inteirinha! – **ele disse apontando para a bolsa. Kagome sorriu...

**-Não é essa que estou falando... A bolsa... Do bebê! – **ele pareceu refletir um momento... Antes que uma cara de surpresa e espanto tomasse conta de sua face.

**-QQQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

**oOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ele pegou tudo o mais rápido que pode: a bolsa do bebê com as roupinhas, sapatinhos,...; a chave do carro; seu boné que quase esquecera... E, assim como estavam, entraram no carro e foram rumo ao hospital.

Quem visse... Concerteza pensariam que tinham trocado de função! Pois a jovem estava calma, se controlando para não rir dum nervoso Inu-Yasha ao seu lado que murmurava toda hora: "Calma! Já estamos chegando!". Devia estar dizendo mais para si próprio do que para ela. Viu ele ultrapassar o sinal e nem moderar na velocidade...

**-Inu-Yasha... Não precisa correr tanto! –** ela informou, mas ele pareceu não dar bola. Até que...

_**'Íon IIonn'**_

**-Droga!** – ele murmurou apertando as mãos no volante. **– Era só o que faltava! Fique calma, Kagome! Eu só vou parar rapidinho, ta?**

Ela consentiu com um balançar com a cabeça e ele parou o carro no encostamento... Esperando a viatura policial parar e o policial dentro desta sair com seu costumeiro 'bloquinho' de notas e uma caneta na mão. O policial reparou antes na placa do carro, anotando o numero no bloco, antes de para do lado do motorista...

-Ultrapassou dois sinais, ultrapassou a velocidade máxima permitida nessa avenida que é 80 km/h, ãh... Está sem cinto de segurança! Vai ter eu pagar uma boa multa rapaz...

**_"Um, dois, três,..."_** Inu-Yasha teve que contar mentalmente para não esganar o homem e pisar fundo para a maternidade...

**-Seu Guarda, é que minha...**

**-Bebeu quantas meu jovem?**

**-Que?**

**-Sai do carro! – **ordenou o representante da lei, afastando um pouco do veiculo para que ele pudesse abrir a porta e sair do carro.

**-Mas é que...**

**-Sai do carro! – **ele repetiu e o jovem obedeceu. Não entendeu o olhar surpreso do policial quando saiu do automóvel, mas continuou tentando se acalmar... Matar um policial não ia ajudar em nada.** – Bebeu quantas?**

**- Eu não me bebi nada! É que minha esposa...**

**-Não bebeu nada? Sei... –**o guarda interrompeu **– Ta vendo essa linha aqui? –** o policial apontou para uma linha branca no chão que delimitava a pista e o acostamento. **– Quero que ande em cima dela!**

**-Eu não posso! A minha esposa está...**

**-Está negando a cumprir uma ordem?**

**-Não! É que...**

**-Ok! –** ele anotou algo em seu bloquinho, deixando um jovem-pai a beira dum ataque de assassinato! **– Então, diga o alfabeto de trás para frente!**

**-Mas...**

**-Fale!**

**- Z, X, V,... –** ele parou ao ver que estava fazendo. Não tinha tempo para aquilo! **– Não! Seu policial, olha aqui! A minha...**

**-Também se recusa a falar... Você é um cara bem rebelde.**

**-Será que dá...**

**- Vai levar uma ótima multa e corre o risco de perder a carteira de motorista. –** Inu-Yasha se concentrou o máximo que pode para não pular em cima dum certo pescoço... Foi quando ouviu um gemido de dor do carro. Logo, já estava na janela no veiculo.

**-Agüente firme! –** ele pediu a jovem.

**-Ah... Oi, senhora! Não sabia que estava acompanhado... –** comentou o guarda que olhava para dentro do carro. **– Está de quantos meses?**

**-É isso que eu estou tentando falar! Ela está dando a luz! –** bradou um nervosíssimo Inu-Yasha! **– E, a não ser que saiba fazer parto, me deixe levá-la para um hospital! – **vociferou em cima do policial.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Para lá, para cá! Pará lá, para cá! ... Ele estava na sala de espera da maternidade. Se soubesse que essas coisas demorassem teria trazido um livro! Parou um instante, incomodado com o riso da atendente que olhava em sua direção.

**-Ta rindo do que? –** indagou a olhando mortalmente. Se não tivesse num hospital...

**-Nada não, senhor! –** a moça respondeu tentando cessar o riso, ação que foi completamente frustrada. Já que ela começou a gargalhar.

**-Feh! – **estava cansado, seus ossos doíam,... E, desde que Kagome entrara na sala de parto não teve nenhuma notícia dela... Alias, ainda estava com a brincadeirinha do médico em seus pensamentos...

"_**-Tragam um calmante, urgente! – **ordenou o medico que seguia ao lado da maca em que Kagome estava deitada. Inu-Yasha levantou o rosto e admirou o médico._

_**-Ela vai precisar tomar um calmante? – **ele perguntou confuso._

_**-Não é para ela. –** o médico sorriu. **– É para você!** _

_Inu-Yasha estreitou os olhos para ele. Mas sua atenção foi completamente desviada quando sentiu a mão de Kagome apertar a sua e um grito de dor soltar de seus lábios."_

**- Medico maluco...! –** murmurou.** – Se acontecer alguma coisa com Kagome...**

Ele voltou ao seu pequeno exercício. Para lá, para cá! Para lá, para cá! Para lá, para cá! ... Ouviu novamente a voz feminina dizer em meio de risos:

**- Se você continuar andando desse jeito, vai chegar do outro lado do mundo rapidinho!**

Os olhos dele se estreitaram mais ainda...

**- E advinha qual vai ser a primeira refeição do meu filho? Enfermeira moída com arroz! –** a atendente calou-se na hora e ele soltou um suspiro. Cadê o maldito médico quando se precisa dele!

**-Senhor Inu-Yasha...! –** ele ouviu um voz masculina dizer atrás de si e rapidamente se virou para encontrar o "maldito médico"!

**-E aí! Como ela ta? Já Nasceu! É menino! Ou Menina? – **ele soltou uma rajada de perguntas em cima do doutor que apenas sorria.

**- Não se preocupe! Ocorreu tudo bem! Parabéns, papai! Você tem uma bela menina! –** a calma era evidente na voz do doutor. E, num novo 'pai', a alegria!

**-Eu...**

**-A sua esposa está descansando um pouco e o bebê está no berçário. Então, por que não volta para casa, tome um banho, troque de roupa e volta para poder vê-las?**

**-Tá louco? Eu quero vê-las agora! Onde fica o berçário? E onde está a Kagome?  
**

**-Mas... Você tem relaxar, antes...**

**-Relaxar? Mas eu estou calmo! Eu não sou esses pais malucos que aparecem na TV que vai para na maternidade de pijama e...**

**-Não é?– **o médico pareceu olhar incrédulo para ele.

**-Claro que não!**

**-Então... Poderia me dizer que tipo de roupa que está vestindo?**

Inu-Yasha desceu seus olhos para sua roupa e pode deslumbrar vestido com seu pijama cinza... Estava tão tenso para vir por hospital que acabou esquecendo a roupa que estava... Por isso a atendente estava rindo dele...

**-Err... É que...**

**-Tudo bem! Isso geralmente acontece! – **ele acenou a enfermeira do balcão, antes que voltar a falar. **– É marinheiro de primeira viagem, né?**

**-Ãhn...? Ah, é! Sou sim! –** ele afirmou enquanto observava a enfermeira aproximar deles trazendo um copo com água e um comprimido.

**-Tome isto! –** o medico apontou para o medicamento na mão da enfermeira. **– É um calmante leve! Para se sentir melhor e eu poder deixar você ver sua esposa.**

Ele concordou e, em seguida, já estava tomando o remédio. Devolveu o copo vazio a enfermeira que se retirou e sentiu uns 'tapinhas' nas costas.

**-Vamos... Vou levá-lo até sua esposa!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ele entrou sorrateiro naquele quarto... Silenciosamente, chegou perto do berço. Mesmo estando o cômodo estando coberto pela escuridão, ele podia ver os moveis e tudo com sua visão que era melhor do que a dum humano normal. Debruçou-se no móvel para poder admirar, ali, sua maior felicidade. Pegou em seus braços o bebê que dormia.

Era tão frágil... Tão puro e lindo! ... Melhor, linda. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver a pequenina Hikari mexer entre seus braços... Sorriu. Há coisas que acontecem que mudam a vida duma pessoa... E ela era assim. Hikari... Foi ele que escolheu o nome... Luz... Combinava muito com o bebê em seu colo. Ela havia sido a luz em sua vida... Ela e Kagome! ... Perguntava-se o que se estaria feliz, se nunca tivesse conhecido Kagome...

Não! Kagome era única... Havia feito mudar completamente, assim como o tornara um bobo apaixonado! Sem contar o maior dos presentes que ela podia ter dado a ele...

**-Desse jeito vou ficar com ciúmes dela! –** a voz baixa de sua esposa fez com ele se virasse em direção à porta. –** Todas as noites você para cá. E me deixa sozinha. –** ela se aproximou dele e olhou a menina dormindo nos braços do pai.

**-Que coisa feia... Com ciúmes da própria filha! – **ele disse no mesmo volume. A última coisa que queria é Hikari acordasse.

**-Culpa sua...- **ela sorriu.

**-Sabe... –** ele olhou para menina, antes de deixá-la no colo da mãe. **– Eu, as vezes, sonho que isso tudo é mentira... Mas quando acordo... Vejo você ao meu lado e, depois, ela...**

A jovem pôs a bebezinha novamente no berço e ajeito-a, enquanto ouvia as palavras do marido. Virou-se quando ele acabou de dizer e encarou-o por alguns segundos...

**-Nós sempre estaremos aqui! Nós somos uma família, agora!-** ela se aproximou dele, novamente, e pôs uma das mãos no rosto dele.

**-Eu sei... Mas... – **ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, segurando-a firme.

**-Mas...**

**-Kagome? –** ele a encarou por alguns segundos, tentando passar pelos seus olhos a confusão em sua cabeça.** – Como... Como é ser pai? – **ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa, antes de ouvir a pequena confissão do esposo. **– Eu... Eu fui criado pela mãe... Meu morreu quando era pequeno... Eu... Não sei!**

**-Inu-Yasha... – **ela sorriu. **– Não fique preocupado com isso! Você vai descobrir como ser um... E o melhor!**

**-Mas... Bem que podia ter um livro explicando!**

**-Bom... –** ela deixou escapar um pequeno riso.** – Isso não se aprende em livros. É na pratica! Venha... Vamos deixá-la dormir...**

Ela puxou a mão dele e juntos saíram do quarto do bebê... Tinham, ainda, muito que aprender...!

**

* * *

**

**_Bom... Essa foi minha homenagem... Espero que tenham gostadu... Tah meio... HORRIVEL! Mas em consideração q eu demorei apenas duas horas pah escrever... E postar aki! Dá pah engolir... ¬¬ _**

**_Queria agradecer meu papi pela estória... Coitado! Parar no hospital de pijama, ser multado,... Sem contar outras coisas q eu naum quis por... Eu sempre causo problemas! --"_**

**_Como naum pode dar um Feliz dias dos Pais ao meu... (Ele tah viagandu! ¬¬) Eu resolvi fazer issu. E não precisam me matar... Quem acompanham minhas outras fics... Devo atualiza-las elas ainda essa semana... E até hj uma ou outra... Depende da minha cabeça e duma determinada pessoa no caso de "Amor e Confusão!"_**

**_Kissu_****_ a tds! E um Feliz dias dos Pais a tds os Pais! (Sem que eles merecem mais q issu... Mas vai lá!)_**

**_Matta_****_ ne!_**

**Mish-chan**


End file.
